


Red String of Fate

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020! Day 4, period sex! I've gotten gung-ho and I'm doing my best to write it up. I'm gonna write all the rest of the fics for Kinktober~-It is that time of the moon, and Hilda isn't enjoying her period one bit! She's a delicate flower, and that's why she wanted to stay out of the battlefield as much as possible. But being out of the battle does mean that she's in bed a lot, and not only that, being cared for by her adorable light blue-haired lover? As red-faced as she gets from getting caught in situations that are out of her control, she's not gonna lie... Marianne's lips look absolutely gorgeous stained red! Perhaps this moon will be rather pleasurable after all.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 12





	Red String of Fate

Today of all days, it had to be the day where she had to have that time of the moon to have this, during the middle of a fucking war. Hilda didn't want this. But... it gave the perfect excuse that everyone pretty much was letting her get away with anything she wanted. The meaning that she could stay back in her room. Though she wished that she was home in Goneril territory, she couldn't complain. It gave her an excuse to reminisce over memories. She should be at least attempting to help, like trying to do some papers or something like that. She groans as her stomach gotten into knots. This was highly embarrassing. Having to go to the bathroom often to check and change her undergarments if necessary. It was worse when it came to heavier periods. Periods such as hers were a nuisance. It was why she told them time and time again that she was a delicate flower! Nobody ever listened though, much to her frustration. So when she told Claude that she had to take a day or two off, he almost laughed her off. Putting her foot down, having to insist because if she was having cramps on the battlefield, it would be more than likely to have an ally's head to be severed clean off than an enemy's. It took begging, whining, and pleading to have him understand her plight. It wasn't like she didn't like being pampered from time to time, being pampered through this would be ideal if she was in her soft, cushy bed at home. Where she had plenty of warm and cuddly blankets and where her sensitive bladder could be tended to. 

She hopes that she could at least avoid her lover today. She didn't want her to see her in this state. Grumpy, moodier than usual, and about ready to snap at anyone who says just the wrong thing at the wrong place and the wrong time... Hilda could feel another headache coming on. Her stomach cramps were getting unbearable and she could kill anyone who stood in her way of a nice warm bath and some sleep. What pissed her off was that some of the guys' comments were getting under her skin... normally it would simply be Lorenz, but it seems that everyone annoyed the hell out of her. They didn't understand what it was like to deal with daily cramps like this that made the body feel like it was going to buckle from a single touch. Going to the bathroom was a pain. Having cravings for the weirdest things ever, like mushrooms dunked in molten cheese or waking up at the crack of dawn and being unable to get some decent sleep. Actually, don't get her started on her sleep habits when this happened. She couldn't sleep on her back like normal, and often she found herself stripping off all the blankets and using the lightest comforters in order to keep herself from overheating. Geez, would it kill for everyone to shut up?! 

Hearing that obnoxious laughter from Lorenz, "...and then I said, 'Well if you could pardon me a moment, I can tell you that you purchased the wrong type of wine...'"

Glaring over at him, Hilda glowers at him. If looks could kill, he wouldn't be standing there. "If you could let me through so I can get to my room..." She hated how people block her way. She just wanted to go back to her room and be able to curl up in bed and sleep. That was all she wanted. Lorenz gave a chuckle and patted her shoulder, which made her close to snapping and use her crest on him. Restraining that imagination of punching that smug smirk off his face, she shook her head. No, no. That would involve too much work. She was hurting and needed to rest! That was what she was supposed to do. Manuela told her as such when she checked in with her this morning. She was able to sleep, although fitfully, in the infirmary until others had to come in to get treated. Then it became too much to bear so she had to leave. It would have been nice if she could lay in the quiet, sterile sheets for a while, being tended to and spoiled a bit by Manuela. This was different though. She was an adult now though, and everyone treated her as if she wasn't an asset. That hurt more than any of them knew. She would never disclose those inner feelings, however. It was easier to lie about these feelings than be burdened with them.

She had done that for years, so why change that now? 

"Oh, I apologize. Am I in your way?" He had shifted to the side pridefully. "You have a good day off. Then again, you always say you shouldn't be working, so this is the status quo, isn't it?"  
  
All she could think of was socking him. Hearing the other merchant girls giggle and talk about her in front of her, though she had held it back. Hilda marched off to her room and slammed the door unceremoniously, not caring if he would rant and rave. Once she was in the safety of her room, though small, it provided the comforts that she was used to. The creak of the floorboards, there was that stain on the carpet when she had snuck in some dessert in her room since Seteth told her no, she shouldn't be eating sweets after dark. She hated him lecturing her, so she did it anyway, against his word. To show that she could do anything if she had set her mind to it. She bit back any sobs. She hated it when Lorenz said things like that. It was always when they were apart. She could hear Ignatz outside of the door. 

"Lorenz, you ought to head to Claude. He wants to talk to you."

"Again, Ignatz? Well... since I'm the future leader of the Leicester Alliance, I can easily-"  
  
"Oh _flames_ , please go before I have to get Raphael to drag you out of here! I know you hate that last time, so it _can_ happen again!"

"...Fine. Geez, you've gotten a lot more assertive lately. I apologize, ladies, I have places to be..."

Thank Sothis that Ignatz was there. She owed him a huge hug later on when she wasn't feeling so awful right now. Seeing him grow more assertive and stand his ground was incredibly nice. She remembered last time back in the academy when Lysithea attempted to scold him, and he straight up told her to stop and treat him like an equal. It was impressive because normally he was a soft-spoken guy and... shit. She looked down and could feel her underwear soaking, heavy and wet with the crimson liquid that she needed to take care of. Hustling to the bathroom, she had finally gotten the relief that she craved and groaned. Looking down would be admitting to that her favorite pair of underwear - pink with the white floral designs - were ruined beyond repair and she would have to get a new pair. Shit. Of course, things get bad to worse with her. She wasn't sure whether to thank Sothis that she was able to get here without tripping over or curse her for ruining her favorite pair of underwear. She could get into pajamas and have some sort of padding to protect at least the rest of her underwear from meeting a terrible fate. Her stomach lurched as she went to the bathroom. Doing her best to clean up, she whimpers as she was leaving behind her potentially ruined underwear in the tub, with an uncertain future to it. Would it recover from being stained after using some cleaning materials and cold water? She had... no clue. Laundry wasn't her strong suit. So she ought to not worry about it. That was for the best for everyone, to be honest. 

In the quiet serenity of her room, she was able to take a deep breath and relax as she was able to settle in her bed. A knock at the door had surprised her. Did she sleep for hours on end? Was it time to eat? She had no clue. All she knew was that someone was there for her and she would have to answer it. Greeting her at the door was none other than her partner, Marianne. She always thought of her as a quiet, mousy girl back in their youth. Yet she was the type who could speak her mind when it comes down to it.

Giving her a soft hug, Marianne gave a gentle smile. "Would you like some dinner? I got some from the dining hall. I thought that might make you feel a bit better."

"Thanks, Mari. At least someone understands my suffering! I would have saved my favorite pair if Lorenz hadn't stood in my way!" Hilda whines, as she hobbles over to the bed and sits upright and partook in the Gautier Cheese Gratin that she brought. It was one of her favorite dishes, and plus the layers of cheese was simply magical. She could have plates and plates of it and never feel guilty for gaining a single pound over it. So engrossed in eating, she barely realized that the holy knight was sitting next to her, with a napkin in hand and cleaning her face whenever she had the chance to, respecting her needs without the exchange of words. Honestly, it made her blush that she would be so considerate towards her. At least she could consume a small meal. The portions when it came to the cheese gratin were good. Plus there was a layer of potatoes that were in the middle. Especially because it provides a nice solid layer to chew on. Pampering was one of her favorite things and Marianne could do that in spades. In case if anything went really south, she was good at running to find others to get help. Thankfully it wasn't an injury, though if it was...

"Say, Hilda... I know you are on your period. So I want to ask you something."  
  
"Hm? What's up, Mari?"

"Would you like me to... eat you out? I know it isn't exactly the normal situation to do so..."

"Well..."  
  
"I can understand if you are against it..."

"Hmm... I guess...?"

"No, no, please let me know if you are skittish about this, please. I don't want you to..."

Her face became apple red, her eyes widening and she was putting the more than half-eaten cheese gratin on the desk and returning back to the bed. "Marianne, look... it's... messy down there. Like. Real messy. Really disgusting. You wouldn't want to eat me out in this particular situation, no, no. Like... like... um. There are globs of the stuff and I can guarantee that it might change your opinion of me..."

Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, she whispers in her ear, "Hilda, you know of my crest origin and everything and you think that I would care in the slightest over some blood? Really now? How mean... to think that you doubt me like this."  
  
"Oh no, I don't doubt you!" Hilda squeaks as she could feel the buttons of her nightgown being undone, her supple breasts being shown underneath. Her nipples were hardening from the cold touch of her partner's hand grazing by, making them stand up rather prominently. "I'm just not... you know!! I feel, oh, how do I put this, my body feels like shit, I feel like shit, therefore, we might have a bad time and I don't want to ruin the fun for you!"

Pausing in her handiwork of undressing her, their lips met in a feverish passion, with the taller of the two taking a much more dominant position. It actually felt rather nice. Her mind slowly melting from her kisses, letting Marianne think for her instead of doing that. She never really wanted to do that. All Hilda wanted to do was to have someone take that tedious task and do it themselves without fail. Here, she was being provided that. Come to think of it, she remembered that Marianne had locked the door after entering. Perhaps it was in time for one of those sessions? The Crest of the Beast was legendary for making the wallflower of a healer blossom into a beautiful predator of sorts, being able to conquer her with such ease. Normally she would have been told if such a pattern was in place, but she thinks that wasn't the case. There were no sex toys to be found and if there were any, certainly she would have separated from her to paw through her chest to look through them. Other times she would see that she had a special strap on for the sole purpose of dicking her down with it. From what she can tell from her clothes, it wasn't that. Then what? What was compelling Marianne eat her out at a time like this? Even so, she had to wonder if Marianne really loved her the way she was. Her mind was wandering so much that she barely noticed that her underwear had been slipped off from her body. Being spread out openly and widely, there were some clumps of blood here and there. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Seeing her nose slowly bury into her pussy, and her tongue slipping in, almost like sampling a fine fruit platter. Audible gulps of it alone made her unsure of whether she really was going to spit it out later or not. When her head drew up, licking her lips in front of her, the once snow-white skin stained with red. It made Marianne look like she was wearing makeup... well if instead of that, it was blood. It was enough to make her on the edge of cumming, in which that was taken full advantage of, with her mouth against her clitoral hood as soon as she orgasmed.

"You sincerely doubt yourself too much, Hil..." Gulping down her first orgasm, her fingers went to open her entirely and teased her vulva. Marianne sniffs, taking pleasure in it. Her crest softly glowing in the moonlight from the window. "You're beautiful no matter what state you are in. That's what you've always told me, haven't you?"  
  
Pouting, Hilda folded her arms. "How dare you use my words against me! I'm going to have to have you agree in a contract to never say that again."

A soft giggle came fro her. "Hilda, Hilda, Hilda. You ought to know that you would never do it. I like you just the way **_you_** are. Seeing you in this vulnerable state... gives me such delight. You trusting me like this... that's why you haven't said stop yet."  
  
Her fingers delved into her, making the delicate noble moan out. Now her fingers would be soiled with her blood, caked in it. But seeing that angelic smile, with soft encouragements and her free hand rubbing her stomach, to soothe the lasting pain. The best part of having a lover as a healer? Pain could subside with ease, down to a dull sensation, to the point where all she could feel her very touch. It created an intimate feeling that she herself couldn't deny that she was starting to enjoy. Hilda had to wonder if the ancestors of those who bore Marianne's crest had a similar attraction to blood. Maybe that was something to look up through any history books if she could find it. She hoped that it was possible to find some sort of information. Then again, she knew that it was a sensitive topic to her partner. She was getting distracted as she could feel Marianne's forefinger and thumb clench around her clitoris, attempting to milk out an orgasm from her. In response, she squealed and could feel her body shudder in response. She knew each spot to hit, and her fingers were masterfully working into her. Hilda could hear her humming a tune, a tune that they made together. It was a sort of comfort song for the pair of them. They do it when one of them was particularly stressed or just needed some love and attention. So to see the healer do exactly that made her heart flutter. This perhaps wasn't as bad as she had initially imagined it to be. 

Throwing her head back, an arc of red squirted forth, much to Marianne's delight. The fact that she was drinking her blood mixed with cum like it was the only water in the vicinity did make her heart race. Crimson coated her face, and this time instead of a horrified look when she would have to heal someone, it was that of pure ecstasy. Come to think of it, Hilda always was on the frontlines and Marianne was more in the back. How did she feel, when it came to healing their allies? Did this elicit some sort of remedial comfort of sorts? Was that why she was so into this? Not going to lie, she was starting to get into this kink too, and seeing her beloved's face light up like a child in the sweets store... 

_Flames,_ Marianne looked like an absolute goddess in this state.

Forget the whole nature of this, if she was happy, then well, Hilda was more than that! She was elated that her beloved was able to express herself so openly. "Ooooh, Mari... that's it... please... drink it all up! I need you to do this for me~" This rewarded her with not just one or two fingers going inside of her. She could feel Marianne's small, delicate hand forming into a fist inside of her, punching through to her womb and making it all the way up to her cervix. She slowly adjusted to this, after all, a hand was much, much wider than the dildos or strap ons that they used before. As she told her time and again, she was a delicate flower, someone who needed to be tended to very carefully. And the fact that her lover didn't even have to remove her clothes to do this to her? True bliss. Now, _this_ was what she wanted. For a person to understand that she wasn't merely the type of person who just cleaved everyone out of the way of the battlefield. To be treated like the woman she was. She attempted to move her head to see that there was a slowing stain forming near Marianne's crotch. The buzzing of the vibrator signaled to her that she must have been wearing it all day in. How in Sothis' name that nobody noticed her sinful behavior? Only Sothis knew and probably she wouldn't be the type that would like to kiss and tell.

Seeing her withdraw from her and practically rushing to get her outfit off, wanting to have it lay on the ground and away from the sex that was underway, to keep it separate from her laundry. A good idea, considering the state that her underwear was in. Hilda whines as her partner distances herself and had gone to the bathroom. Seeing that she brought out a towel, dark as midnight, she slowly got up and once placed down, joined back on the towel with her beloved. The darker fabric was good at absorbing much heavier liquids, such as blood. So she was relieved that her old dorm room bed wouldn't get ruined. That and she rather not sleep in a bed that was soiled. Pulling her close again, she could taste the blood on her lover's lips. At first, it tasted quite weird, though as she was gulping it down, she steadily was getting into the idea. The click of the bottle opening and clear massage oil pouring into Marianne's sterile hand - as she took care of herself before doing such tasks, her other clean hand softly patted the towel. 

Taking it as a signal to flip over, she shivers as the oil enters her unexpectedly. "Hhhh, it's so cold... couldn't you have warmed it up?"

"Shhhh it'll be alright... I know what I'm doing, Hilda." Marianne thrusts two fingers in, attempting to find the most sensitive spot in her ass, making sure to check on her regularly. Unlike any other man that Hilda had encountered, it was almost as if they were destined to be together. Like two star-crossed lovers, who craved each other's affection. 

Worrying over about if her lover was getting off, the pinkette stared up at her, back into those soft, almond eyes. "Don't you want to cum too...? I know you might have already cummed already, but..."

Pulling out some soft anal beads and coating them with a light amount of massage oil, Marianne grinned. "I'm perfectly fine. I want to make sure you are feeling good... periods are the worst, so I get the chance to spoil you as you do to me. That's sincerely how I feel."

"Well, since you've offered, I'll let you do it. ...Just make sure that afterward that you cuddle with me before getting me some peach sorbet. A large amount of it! ...Being on my period makes me hungrier than Raphael when there's a full spread of a buffet in front of him..." 

"Deal! I can do that for you, darling. My precious, delicate flower..." Marianne soothes as her smile met with HIlda's.

Feeling the anal beads slowly pop in nearly made Hilda squirt again from it. Fuck, where did she find tools like this? "Mmmn... I love this... it feels so good... Mari, won't you fuck me hard with these?"

That only gave the bluenette the inspiration to slowly insert them in, bead by bead, just as slow as she was unbraiding her hair, only to tease her even further. "Awww, don't be too impatient! In order for this to work, it takes time." 

Making someone like Hilda whimper took a lot of courage, and she had to admit, her partner had that in spades. She wishes she could marry her right now, though there was a war going on and the whole fact she didn't want to lose her. So that was why she was waiting. Just like the anal beads, one day at a time, until she fully could be satisfied with her position in life. Then she could make jewelry as much as she likes. Maybe next time she would be on top, seeing her writhe just like her, to taste her period and actually take some enjoyment in it. She swore that lubricant was the best thing that had ever been invented and if Hilda could, she would give that person a top position in the Goneril household for doing so as it infinitely made sex much more comfortable. Her mind became white-hot blank as she felt the anal beads plugging her up. In some senses, it was a nicer, softer version when it came to penetrative sex. It could stay there as long as both of them wanted and the other parts could be focused on. Such as her tongue lapping in small strokes at her pussy, getting closer to not only the hood of it but to her sensitive clit again. When she felt suction on the sensitive button, she felt like she could see stars whenever she squirted into her waiting mouth. It was as if they were alone in the world and nobody could stop them, not even her bothersome older brother. She chuckled inwardly, thinking it would be funny for him to accidentally burst in one moment, but then... annoyed that her fun would be stopped. Having a war might not have been so bad after all. Like any event, there could be positive and negative factors to this. She would categorize this one as the latter though, definitely. 

When the anal beads hit a specific spot, it made her orgasm again, her mouth going into a soft o-shape as she clutched onto the blankets below for dear life. How long had it been since Hilda and Marianne fucked like this? In fact, being at the monastery was a blessing because they could take a break from the stress of the real world. Did she cum once, twice? Sometimes larger orgasms such as this made her feel like she was being wrung for every single drop of cum that was inside of her. Not that she minded, though. It was the perfect way to end the day off. Anal beads up her ass and her girlfriend (and future wife) consuming her period like a champ?

"Wow... you look gorgeous, Hil." The soft compliments as she was being milked through her orgasm made her almost lose her mind. "You're doing so well... you're my good girl, you know? I'm sure you do."

Panting, HIlda's eyes were rolling in the back of her head as her orgasm kept going. "Yes!! Oooooh, fuck yeah, Mari... I'm your fuckin' good girl~ And good girls get plenty of treats, right?"

"Mhm! They get spoiled lots and lots... you get to be as lazy as you want as I make you come again and again." Biting her lower lip rather seductively, Marianne began to thrust the anal beads in and out of her ass. "No work necessary. You just come, okay?"

" _Ooooh Sothis, I'm gonna..._ " Hilda lets out a loud screech of pleasure as she feels herself squirting all over the towel thanks to those dexterous hands being able to multitask. "Aaaahn, Mari... I might die from all this cumming, baby~"

Rubbing her thighs sensationally, slowly being let down from the climatic highs that she was in. It took her body a while, she had noticed, to be able to get down. The stench of the towel permeated the air. If anyone really did walk past the room, they would have probably passed out. Her knees were wobbling, like a baby deer learning how to walk. She flopped forwards, into the pillow. Being propped up, it gave her sweetheart the chance to clean the room up, as well as get fresh padding and underwear for her and slipped it on. Her legs softly put down on the actual mattress, Marianne had gone to wash up the towel, as it was rather thick, and needed a bit of a deep clean as a result. Seeing her taking care and charge of the situation made her admire her beloved even more if it was possible. The fact that she took care to wash her hands and lips this time after intercourse was even better. Going towards the closet, Marianne took one of the extra nightgowns and put it on. With a soft floral print and her size being much more slender than Hilda made her almost look like she was about to slip out of it with ease. Her stomach was still particularly sensitive, as well as her bladder, though she was sure that with the extra care and attention done for her, she would at least be able to relax a bit.

Wrapping her arms around Hilda, Marianne gave her a warm, loving kiss on the lips. "Mmm... you feeling okay, darling? I hope that wasn't... too much. I just couldn't stand to see you in pain and lonely for hours on end."

"Marianne, love, you know I would never be mad at you." Hilda nuzzles her nose against hers, as she was rubbing her back in circles. Not after everything they have gone through so far. There was so little time to be mad at people, not knowing if they would never see each other again. "You still owe me a large peach sorbet though. ...And a tall, glass of ice-cold water. I feel really dizzy after all that..."

Composing herself after catching her breath, Marianne finally remarks, "Oh, I'll definitely make sure to get that for you. I might get some too. I can probably sneak in a few slices of cake too, since you've been so good tonight... flames, that was so hot, though..."

"Well, fuck, babe. With an offer like that, how can I possibly refuse?" Hilda winks, as she gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, the pair of them devolving into giggles and laughter. No matter where they were, no matter what lives they would potentially lead, she swore that she planned to make Marianne the happiest woman in the entire world. No fate and no goddess would ever keep them apart, even if many of the older nobles would be against her decision. After all, a delicate flower such as her wanted to be spoiled by someone who could be a lovely gardener for her, to tend to any weeds that sprout around her and quench her thirst. Perhaps she could keep waxing poetic to herself. Unlike her jewelry making skills, her poetry seemed to fare no better. No wonder why she had studied with Marianne and the others all the time... Yet she put that thought aside, allowing herself to lull herself into dreamland, dreaming of sweet desserts, her beloved Marianne, and dancing at a ball, being crowned queens of a beautiful and decadent land of sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> Marihilda is one of my favorite ships... I love their cotton candy hair color and I figure Hilda needs some special treatment once in a while! They both deserve love and I think they can be quite a sweet ship. I've hadn't had the chance to written it, but Kinktober 2020 has given me that chance!! I hope that you all enjoy it~
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well. <3


End file.
